


I just told the host of this party that it sucked and I didn't realize?

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha takes Simon out because they broke up and she is sorry, Ahhhhh help, Boots with JEANS, Christmas eve biatches, Cute, Fluff, G A R G O Y L E S, Honestly there should be a whole tag for gargoyles, It's victorian not gothic, Jeans, M/M, No Magic AU, Open but happy ending, Simon has to wear a polo, SnowBaz, So this is quick and short, Welp Simon rambles, and the whole crowd was looking at JEANS, at a party, did i mention J E A N S, get it right Snow, he's designated driver, honestly this is so short and plotless, i don't know what I am d o i n g, like it doesnt even count, minor teeny tiny angst, so here, so short!, the j e a n s, they are friends now!, this is purely on a whim, you should see my o t h e r works for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: The title. And the tags. The characters are not mine. They belong to lovely and wonderful Rainbow Rowell.If you read this, feel free to comment on the edition of Wayward Son you are getting! I welcome rants and squeals! It comes out in only f o u r t e e n days my friends. FOURTEEN.





	I just told the host of this party that it sucked and I didn't realize?

**Simon**

Aggie dragged me here to make up for our pretty bad break up two weeks ago. She told me it would be good if we went to a party and met some new people. She invited Penny but Penny said Micah was coming over, and she had to take advantage of the empty apartment. 

When Aggie told me that we would be going to a party I thought it would be some dumb college party.

Which it is, but I thought it would actually be at a dorm, or frat house, not some rich boy's house. It's not even a house. It's almost a bloody palace. I can't help but snicker when I see the gargoyles. So fucking gothic. Agatha slaps me lightly on the arm.

She forced me into this ridiculous getup. If it had been up to me, a sleep shirt and some trackies would have done the trick. But I have to wear _nice trousers_. And a _polo_. God I feel so out of my element. She knocks on the door shivering. It's so bloody _cold_. Christmas eve and she drags me to this party. I didn't even want to go, but Aggie always gets her way. Some tipsy dude lets us in and takes our jackets. Aggie looks stunning in her skin tight red dress with festive little holly branches on the trim. She winks at me before taking my hand and dragging me to the bar. Some dude, I can't remember his name, but he and his boyfriend are serving drinks. They have real name tags. _Dev. Niall_.

Those names seem familiar, but I can't remember. I avoid touching the liquor, I'm DD. I turn around to hand Aggie her drink but she's disappeared in the crowd of writhing bodies. I sigh. I edge my way through the crowd, trying not to get grinded on. I stumble as soon as I'm out of the thick, pulsing crowd. The lights are dark in that room, but out here there's a comfortable feel. This house feels loved. I enter the room and I see some people with the same idea as me. Well. Not quite.

They are all couples. All snogging passionately. There's that weird couple in the corner doing more than that but I avert my eyes. I hold my soda up to my lips and I go to take a sip.

"I wouldn't drink that. You never can tell where the boys get their soda from" I turn around quickly. I know that voice. It's that nerdy kid from my poli-sci class. He's also in my lit class. I never caught his name. 

"Oh thank god," I blurt out and he raises an eyebrow. Up close he is very attractive. Still nerdy. But gorgeous. He's not wearing his glasses, and his hair is down from it's regular semi-bun. I can't help but take him all in. His eyebrow rises even higher and I gulp.

"S-sorry. You're-you're wearing _jeans_," which is stupid because obviously he knows that. But the nerd-boy never wears jeans. Just pressed slacks. Every. Day. Even for morning classes. Nerd.

"And you are wearing something actually passable as civilized," he replies with a disdainful sniff and I must look offended and pissed because he bursts out laughing. It's a nice noise on him. I laugh too and tug on the collar of my shirt.

"Yeah. Civilization is not comfortable," I say and tug on it again, but he reaches out and stops my hand with his. Smoothing out my collar. Heat rises to my face way too quickly but he isn't looking at it. 

I notice the glass in his hand. Empty.

"You're not drunk right?"

"No. I'm not a lightweight, Snow," he says softly. My jaw drops. Then I lower my eyebrows in suspicion.

"How do you know my name?" he startles and backs away, crossing his arms. He's got a nice, thin, and tight green sweater on. It makes his grey eyes dance.

"Of course I know your name. I make an effort to learn all of my rivals in class. Although, your first name seems to have escaped me," he drawls and his eyes twinkle with mischief. I growl at him. What's his problem?

"Hey! I do my best. Those classes are bloody hard. We can't _all_ be nerds!" He looks at me shocked. His mouth opens a bit and he looks like he's trying to find the right words.

"I am _not _a nerd," he sniffs and looks away from me. I laugh at his tense posture and he relaxes and looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh my god, you are. The glasses, the pressed slacks, the _hair_. Dear Jesus, you are _such_ a nerd!" I laugh and double over holding my sides. He sets his glass down so he can shove me with both hands. I continue to laugh at the blush on his cheeks.

I wipe the tears off my face and I smile at him, "being a nerd isn't bad," I say gently and he looks at me strangely, "I think it just means you're smarter than everyone else, and you're not afraid of that," I finish and he smiles at me. His eyes flash with something and he gets closer. I gulp and look at the glass. He could be drunk for all I know. I don't want to take advantage of him.

"So! Thank goodness you came because this party was lame," I chuckle nervously and he pull back and looks at me suspiciously. He seems to realize something.

"Really? What don't you like?" He folds his arms across his chest and leans back on a wall. So graceful.

"Well, Aggie dragged me here because we had a bad break up and well this was to make up for it but you know I didn't even want to come cause I don't even know who's hosting but whatever and then I walked in here and its so _gothic_ and scary and dark and there are _way_ too many people and everyone is so loud and annoying and I can't stand half of the music choices and frankly the liquor they handed me was too _posh_ but Aggie likes that so I shouldn't complain since I'm designated driver this round but still they need to get some cranberry juice or something because this soda is _shit_ and I just really hate the strobe lights in the main room and I don't know it's just so cliché and boring and I really really hate parties like this like there are so many _people_ I just like close get togethers you know these parties aren't really my element and I honestly wish I could go home oh fuck here comes Aggie," I gulp down my soda and turn to her as she walks up to us. I wince at the awful taste of it. God... it's the off brand of an off brand. And flat.

Agatha is swaying. Tipsy, with her dress slightly riding up. Gareth (I think) from English is helping her over, a slight frown on his face. His boyfriend whose name I think is like Rhys or something is wheeling up behind him. He smiles at me. I hold on to Aggie. She's pretty drunk. But she's still elegant. She stands up and I only have to lightly hold her elbow so she doesn't lose her balance. I look at the beautiful boy and turn away with a fierce blush. I can't believe I ranted at him like that. I was just trying to fill the awkward space inside me with words. He looks amused. I frown.

"Thanks boys, don't get up to much trouble," she winks at her rescuers and they laugh.

"Back at you, Wellbelove," Rhys says and he and Gareth roll and walk, respectively, away. Agatha looks closer at the beautiful boy and smiles with delight.

"Oh hello Basil!" she laughs with delight and this _Basil_ smiles back.

"Who?" I say confused. She turns to me and her eyes light up with mischievousness.

"Basilton Pitch. The host of this lovely party. Basil, I'm sure you know about Simon Snow, my oblivious little friend," she turns to me as she says the last part, pinching my cheeks. I grimace and Basil laughs. And then it hits me. Beautiful boy, who I just ranted to about how this party sucks, is the host of it. Oh fuck. 

"Charmed, Snow," he says holding out his graceful hand. I shake it and I startle at the feeling of calluses. I thought they'd be smooth.

Somehow it's hotter?

"I am so -" I start to bluster and Agatha just watches with a keen interest. Slightly muddled by the alcohol of course but not really.

"No worries, Snow. But please. It's _Victorian_. Not gothic," his grin is wide and he looks slightly sinister.

He's still so beautiful.

"Okay. Um- I have to take her home. See you later... Baz?" I say, the nickname slipping out too quick for me to hold it back. He looks wary for a second. Before he gives me a small smile.

"Goodbye Snow."

"Will I see you soon?" I pause and Agatha tries to hide behind me. I hear something akin to a giggle. I blush madly.

"I sure hope so. We do share a class after all." Baz raises an eyebrow and I smile at him. Scratch that. I'm probably beaming. 

"Can I- can I have your number?" I ask and he looks shocked. I try to back track, "I mean. Of course if you don't want to I mean I _did_ insult your party and I'm really not important-"

"Yes." He says it firmly and holds out his hand. I gape and him and he shakes his hand. I startle and hand him my phone. He rolls his eyes before showing it to me. I didn't unlock it. I blush even harder and type in the pass code.

"1 2 3 4 5, Snow. Really?" he says as he types into my phone. I scowl at him.

"I can't remember anything else!" I exclaim and he sighs. He hands me back my phone and as I walk down the steps, Aggie on my arm, he winks before shutting the door. I look down at my phone.

_Contact Information:_

_Will you go on a date with me?_

_Mobile: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Notes: If you don't say yes, I will never wear jeans again ;)_

Well screw that. It'd be absolutely terrible if Basilton Pitch never wore those jeans again. Guess I'll just have to take him up on his offer...

_New message: To: Will you go on a date with me?_

_Yes_


End file.
